The Preventors
by Chisato and Ayashi Imagawa
Summary: InuYuYu cross over. Suzuka and Kyoko are two people working for a preventor corp. Yusuke and Miroku are their partners. Yusuke always works with Kyoko and they get along great, but what about Miroku and Suzuka? Parings are SuzukaMiroku and KyokoYusuke
1. Meeting the new recruit

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the year 4563 demons and humans live in peace. No one cares if you are born human, demon, or hanyou. In the year 3000 there was a peace treaty signed by demons, humans, and hanyous. They also created a little police force to prevent uproars in the nation. A lot of people depended on the "War Preventors" as they called them so they found no use for their weapons. They just didn't know how wrong they were.  
  
"FREEZE RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" yelled a young girl. She had long flowing blue hair and silver eyes that were narrow. She had on a pair of black shorts, a black halter top, and black heels. On her wrists were spiked bracelets and in her hands was a gun. She was about 21  
  
The person she told to freeze stopped. He had long black hair and piercing red eyes.  
  
"Naraku you are under arrest for starting an uproar downtown," she said calmly.  
  
The girl walked over to him and put on handcuffs designed for demons and half demons, it kept them from using their powers. She led him to a hover car and put him in the back. She drove all the way to a station where they kept demons and humans like him. She got out of the car and went to the back and very carefully led him inside with the gun against his head.  
  
"Hey Kyoko, so you finally caught him eh?" asked a young man. He was half-demon. He had long, spiked, unruly black hair that went down past his back and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah Yusuke I finally caught him," said Kyoko as she put Naraku inside of a cell. She walked over to him and sat down on a chair. She put her feet up on a nearby desk, "did you hear we're getting a new girl today?"  
  
"Oh yeah I heard about that, she's suppose to come from America."  
  
"Yeah well I could care less, but I have to show the girl around."  
  
"Good luck on the tour."  
  
"Its like I'm babysitting Yusuke, not showing her around. I bet you she doesn't even know how to wield her weapon right."  
  
Yusuke was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Maybe your right," he agreed, "hey how about I help you that way you won't be the only one and you repay me by going on a date with me."  
  
Kyoko smiled and laughed. Yusuke always found ways to make her smile.  
  
"Sure," agreed Kyoko.  
  
"Score," said Yusuke.  
  
He walked over to her and pressed her against the desk and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, and then it changed into a hard and demanding one. His tongue rolled across her bottom lip and she moaned giving him access to her mouth. Yusuke's hand went to her thighs and almost went higher until they were interrupted.  
  
"Sumimasen, is anybody in here?" said a young girl. She looked to be 19. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Yusuke and Kyoko stopped to look at the door. They groaned and walked over to her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kyoko icily.  
  
"I'm Suzuka, your new partner," she said in an equally icy tone.  
  
Kyoko glared and looked her over.  
  
"You're the American, you seem that way, do you really think you'll fit in here?" said Kyoko.  
  
"I'm hoping to," said Suzuka.  
  
"Well we're here to show you around Kyoto and teach you the basics," said Yusuke.  
  
Suzuka just looked him over and looked to Kyoko.  
  
"You seem kinda familiar do I know you?" asked Suzuka.  
  
"Oh no, you don't know me," said Kyoko in a slightly panicky voice.  
  
Yusuke looked at her quizzically. He wanted to know why she was panicking.  
  
"Well let's show you around ok?" said Kyoko trying to change the subject.  
  
"Alright," Suzuka agreed.  
  
They all walked out, but not before seeing a certain pervert come up to them. He had short black hair put in a small ponytail and blue eyes. He had on a white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Oh hello guys, who is this beautiful young lady?" asked the man.  
  
"Miroku, this is Suzuka the recruit from America," Kyoko explained, "hey why don't you show her around since you have nothing to do and besides whats it going to hurt?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind showing the young lady around."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Kyoko and Yusuke ran to a black hover car and hopped in, Yusuke in the driver seat and Kyoko in the passenger seat. Then they drove off. Miroku looked to Suzuka and said:  
  
"Well shall we start?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure," said Suzuka.  
  
"But first can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
"PERVERT!" she yelled as she smacked him. A light blush was staining her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here is chapter one, Please read and review. Ja Ne Minna-san 


	2. Getting To know each other

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku took Suzuka all around Kyoto, showing her the basic spots where the popular gangs hung out, demon hotspots, and  
  
other police-helpful information.  
  
After an hour or so they drove to meet Kyoko and Yusuke along with their other two partners, Hiei and Inuyasha.  
  
When they arrived Kyoko and Yusuke had not yet shown up ("Probably too 'busy' if you catch my drift," Miroku said) so they  
  
went to meet Hiei and Inuyasha.  
  
Suzuka looked over the pair with intrest. The black haired one had on a black muscle tee along with black baggy pants. In the   
  
middle of his forehead rested a third eye, but it was covered mostly by his bangs. She didn't see any weapons on him which  
  
was unusual since most crime fighters have at least one on their belt.   
  
She turned to study the other, who had long flowing white hair. She noticed at the top of his head rested a pair of ears.  
  
For some reason, she was itching to touch them but held back. Unlike the dark haired one, he had on a white muscle tee shirt  
  
and a pair of jeans. Both were quite well built with a six pack and the biceps of a god.  
  
Miroku snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Suzuka?" he asked curiously, inquiring the glazed-over look she was now sporting.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, embarresed that Miroku caught her staring.  
  
He shrugged as if to say it was alright, and introduced the two men.  
  
As the group was getting better aqquainted, Kyoko and Yusuke were walking over to them.  
  
"Well now that you've all been introduced, I think I'd like to see what this chick's got in her," Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
"What's your weapon of choice, woman?" the white haired half-demon inquired, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Gun," she said, looking back into his with determination.  
  
"Well? Lets see you then. Hit the target over there," Hiei pointed to a red and white target tacked up to an oak tree.  
  
Suzuka nodded and pulled out the silver gun from her belt. She dropped in a few bullets and clicked the safety off.   
  
Aiming carefully she fired three times, each bullet quite close to the center.  
  
"Feh, not bad for a woman," Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at her.  
  
Kyoko said nothing the whole time.  
  
'So she, too, was trained by an Akido. I know that style anywhere,' she thought to herself quietly.  
  
"So, kid, who taught you to shoot like that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
At first, Suzuka said nothing. Then looking straight at Kyoko she replied.  
  
"My father. One of the Akido's."  
  
Kyoko froze.  
  
'An Akido? No not possible. This American girl surely cannot be..'  
  
Yusuke interrupted her thought.  
  
"Kyoko, we better get going. We made plans for dinner tonight, remember?" Yusuke said.  
  
She nodded at Yusuke and waved to the others as they sped off in their car.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what's going to happen on this date? Something, right Kyoko? ...Right? 


	3. Poisoned

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyoko and Yusuke arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Kyoko was very deep in thought. Yusuke looked very worried. He didn't want to upset her so he said nothing.  
  
'She...she can't be, I thought she died, how could she be alive?' thought Kyoko as she sat down across from Yusuke.  
  
"Kyoko!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Hmm, what is it?" she said snapping out of her daze.  
  
"The waiter wants to know what you want to drink."  
  
"Oh," she looked towards the waiter, "just a martini."  
  
The waiter nodded, she didn't even notice the evil glint in his eye.  
  
Yusuke was looking at her very carefully. She seemed to be zoned out most of the time.  
  
"Kyoko is there anything on your mind?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"N-no there isn't I'm just fine," she lied.  
  
Yusuke eyed her very carefully. He knew she was lying, just because she was a full demon didn't mean she could hide things from him. The waiter came back with their drinks and Kyoko took a sip of her martini.  
  
"It's just very hard to...maintain the peace between demons...and humans..." she said before she passed out.  
  
"KYOKO!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke jumped out of his seat and ran over to her limp form. He examined the martini she had and saw a sticky substance on the side of the glass. She had been poisoned.  
  
"Oh no," he said.  
  
He jumped up and picked her up. Her breathing had become shallow and her skin was loosing its color.  
  
Yusuke ran out and into the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suzuka and Miroku were now at the station just doing nothing, Miroku was being his usual perverted self and was knocked out and set inside a cell. Then his phone rang. Suzuka ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Mosh Moshi," said Suzuka.  
  
"Suzuka?! Where's Miroku?" it was Yusuke.  
  
"Miroku is inside a cell and knocked out right now can I take a message?"  
  
"Yeah, tell him Kyoko is in the hospital due to a poison overdose."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Suzuka hung up the phone and went inside Miroku's cell. She put cold water over him and he woke up.  
  
"What!?" he yelled.  
  
"Kyoko's in the hospital due to poison overdose we have to go over there," said Suzuka.  
  
Miroku jumped up and ran over to a hover car outside. Suzuka got into the passenger side and Miroku took off.  
  
'So it's begun,' thought Naraku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review 


	4. Recovery?

We do not own.. yeah yeah yeah.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suzuka took the wheel (after a long argument) as they drove to the hospital in a flash.  
  
"I-I'm worried," breathed Suzuka as they stopped at a red light, "What i-if she's hurt or worse.."  
  
Miroku went unusually quiet as he thought about it.  
  
"I know Kyoko very well, if I'm not mistaken a little thing like posion can't bring this chick down."  
  
She looked at him curiously as the light turned green, so she turned her attention back to the road.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kyoko... please don't die on me," moaned Yusuke as he ran along side the wheeled hospital bed.  
  
"Yusuke..." Kyoko whispered faintly, closing her eyes again.  
  
He wiped his eyes once, embarressed to be seen crying. Slowly he grabbed her hand as they tested her blood for the posion   
  
rate.  
  
"It's not very high.. you're lucky you got her here in time or else she would be dead by now," the nurse said offhandedly  
  
as she handed him Kyoko's paperwork.  
  
Yusuke let out a sigh of relief as he gazed upon Kyoko's sleeping form.  
  
The nurse had left the room and just as Yusuke was bending down to kiss her, Suzuka and Miroku burst into the room.  
  
"You guys have shitty timing," muttered Yusuke as the pair dashed to be by Kyoko's side.  
  
"Is she ok?" Miroku asked hurridly, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Yeah shes fine," Yusuke said.  
  
Suzuka just looked at her, her eyes full of... love? No.. it looked deeper then that. In fact if you didn't know any  
  
better you'd say they were like..  
  
"Sisters," Kyoko muttered in her sleep and Suzuka jumped back, alarmed.  
  
Miroku and Yusuke glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Kyoko.  
  
"Who would do something like this?" Miroku whispered softly, "I mean from what it sounds like, this was intentionally done."  
  
Yusuke did not speak for a long while, then lifting his head he looked at Kyoko.  
  
"I think we need to have a long talk with Naraku."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Master, I have just been informed that the girl was posioned. However it did not kill her," muttered a small man dressed  
  
in a waiters uniform.  
  
The tall man drenched in darkness did not even turn around as he replied.  
  
"Either you kill her or I'll kill you," he boomed in a deep voice.  
  
The waiter nodded nervously as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Naraku, I need you here," the man sighed to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short Chappie.. I know I know. -squeals- Sorry! 


	5. Suspects!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku was sitting in his cell just smirking to himself when a cell phone went off, it was his.  
  
"Naraku here," he said.  
  
"Naraku they poisoned the girl, but she made it out alive," it was the waiter.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO POISON HER YOUR SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE HER AND GET ME OUT OF THIS JAIL!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Akuma said..."  
  
"I don't care what Akuma said, I want that girl out of harms way do you understand. You are to capture her and brainwash her. Akuma is after the other one."  
  
"Yes master Naraku."  
  
Naraku closed his cell phone. He looked out the window, a small smirk on his face.  
  
'Soon Kyoko I will have you,' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yusuke was at Kyoko's bedside, not leaving for anything. Kyoko stirred lightly and woke up.  
  
"Uhhh," she said as she sat up.  
  
"KYOKO!" yelled Yusuke. He ran up and hugged her.  
  
"I'm fine Yusuke, honest."  
  
"Yeah we all know."  
  
"Suzuka."  
  
"Yeah," she said timidly.  
  
"What was your father's name?"  
  
"Tatsuhiko Akido."  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I are sisters. When I was little my father said I had a sister, but I wasn't aloud to see her. He said we were leaving for Kyoto and he left with me. Mother wrote of you often and sent pictures and I waited to see you."  
  
"Really, well father did the same with you."  
  
"But by bringing you here, mother put you in a lot of danger."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There are two notorious half demon's. One named Naraku and one named Akuma. Naraku has some weird thoughts of me and I'm guessing Akuma is after you."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"When I was little I used to hang out with those two. I showed them your picture and Akuma took a real big interest in you. I never though he would do this though."  
  
Yusuke looked at her and then at Suzuka.  
  
"But you two don't look like sisters," he said.  
  
"That's because I inherited Father's looks while she inherited Mothers."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Suzuka your in great danger, I think it would be best if you go back to America."  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING! My one goal was to be just like you. Mom told me how you were stopping demons from taking over Tokyo. I told her I wanted to go to Kyoto and help you out so she sent me here. Kyoko please let me help you."  
  
"Do you know what your getting yourself into?"  
  
"Yes, and I know that I could get killed. Mom even told me about how you lost everyone in battle except Miroku and Yusuke. So please let me help you."  
  
Kyoko sighed and looked to the rest of them. Miroku gave her a pleading look and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Alright," she said giving in.  
  
"YAY!" yelled Suzuka as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Uh, we also have to get you your uniform, so lets get out of this dump and go get the stuff you need."  
  
"But you need to recover," said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke come here."  
  
Yusuke walked over to her. Kyoko pulled him down and kissed him. She pulled away and nibbled on his ear a bit.  
  
"Now can I go," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Uh huh," he said blushing.  
  
"Now I wish I could do that," said Suzuka.  
  
"It took years of practice," said Kyoko.  
  
They all walked out. Kyoko and Suzuka were in front.  
  
"Ok we need to check out Mr. Naraku, because he may know what's going on here."  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Shopping

Disclaimer: It's the same as all the other chapters... Oo;; It's not like we're going to magically own Inuyasha and Yu Yu  
  
Hakusho.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suzuka and Kyoko walked down the aisle of a popular clothing store.  
  
"Umm... Kyoko?" Suzuka prodded politely. "What exactly do the uniforms... look like?"  
  
Kyoko smiled at her. An evil, sinister smile.  
  
".... I don't like the look you're giving me, sis," Suzuka said, sounding scared.  
  
Kyoko didn't say anything as she pulled a pair of black fishnet tights off the rack.  
  
Suzuka watched as she also took a short black and blue skirt, long black fingerless glove, and a tight black t-shirt.  
  
Kyoko nodded as she held the items up to her sister.  
  
"We'll print the logo on the back of the shirt, in blue of course, and get you a belt to hold your gun."  
  
Suzuka gaped at her.  
  
"Try it on," Kyoko demanded as she shoved her into a dressing room.  
  
Suzuka came out nervously as her sister looked her up and down.  
  
"Good. Now for the shoes."  
  
After much argument over a pair of boots, they finally decided on long lace up shoes that came to her knees.  
  
"I feel so slutty," Suzuka muttered as they left the store.  
  
Kyoko smiled, "It's part of the job.. in a way. We have a reputation of wearing sexy clothing and I intend to keep that  
  
tradition alive."  
  
Suzuka just rolled her eyes. "Oh, check it out!" she said excitedly.  
  
Pulling her sister over to a gothic accsessories store, she bought a black studded choker, several  
  
spike bracelets, and a few sweatbands.  
  
Kyoko was growing quite tired of shopping.  
  
"Lets get back to headquaters," Kyoko muttered, "We have patrol tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Suzuka..." Akuma moaned as he stared at her picture.  
  
"My lovely Suzuka.. if I cannot have Naraku, I want you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kyoko.. you tease me," Naraku whispered as the two sisters walked out of the station in their uniforms.  
  
Yusuke looked over at his cell curiously, then shrugged it off.  
  
"Miroku.. dude you have drool all over your face," Inuyasha laughed as Miroku blushed.  
  
Hiei just glared at them, then walked over to Naraku's cell.  
  
"You and me need to chat," he growled, "Why did you poison Kyoko's drink, what's your plot?"  
  
Naraku's face glazed over with false confusion.  
  
"Dear Kyoko was poisoned? Oh my.."  
  
"Cut the act, criminal. Tell me your plan, what do you plan to gain from all this?"  
  
Naraku did not speak, which caused Hiei to get extremely pissed.  
  
"Damn you, bastard," he yelled as he stalked off to his office.  
  
Sighing, Naraku leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Kyoko... Kyoko," he muttered in his sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ummmh knowing Kyoko, the next chappie will be up very soon . I'm the only disorganized one. 


	7. Betrayl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha or Every heart by Boa

Kyoko was the only one left on patrol of Naraku. She watched him carefully as he eyed her.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently.  
  
She sighed and sat on her desk. It was going to be a long night. Then she fell asleep later on.  
  
Naraku pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Akuma commence operation illusion," he whispered.  
  
Then he closed it and watched Kyoko sleep.  
  
Then Suzuka came in and woke Kyoko up. She walked out and Naraku looked at her with a smirk.

Kyoko

Kyoko was walking when she heard whispering. She looked over to a bush and saw Yusuke and Keiko making out. She couldn't believe her eyes. They brimmed with tears. Then she ran. She ran to the police station.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Suzuka.  
  
"It was Yusuke, He was making out with Keiko," she cried.  
  
Suzuka gasped. Yusuke wouldn't do that? Would he?  
  
"Why don't you stay here and help me out so you wont go home to him," she said as she patted her back.  
  
Naraku looked at her and smirked.  
  
'Every things going to plan, soon I will have you Kyoko,' he thought.  
  
"Naraku... Naraku," Akuma mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Naraku fell asleep in his cell, or so they thought.  
  
"Hey how about a bit of Karaoke to take your mind off Yus-jerk?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"Sure," Kyoko said monotonously.  
  
Suzuka handed Kyoko a microphone. She then started singing.  
  
"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni atatakai basho ga aru soushi hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga itsumo kagayaite ita so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."  
  
At the end of the song she was in tears. Yusuke and her use to go singing every night. Suzuka then put the microphone away and hugged her older sister.  
  
Naraku cracked one eye open and smirked.  
  
"Suzuka your shifts over, why don't you let me take over and tell the pervert he has the shift after Yusuke," Kyoko said saying his name with disgust.  
  
"Alright, are you going to be ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Suzuka grabbed her coat and walked out. Naraku looked at Kyoko with his piercing red eyes.  
  
"So he hurt you didn't he?" he said.  
  
"Leave me alone you know nothing about this," she spat.  
  
"oh but I do, you should've stayed with me, you would have been better off."  
  
"No I wouldn't have."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then why are you still crying?"  
  
She walked over to him and opened his cell and opened it up. She walked over and smacked him. She went to smack him again but he caught her arm and dragged her face close to his.  
  
"Tell me does he kiss you like this," he said before crashing his lips upon hers.  
  
It was a rough yet pleasurable experience for Kyoko but she would never admit it. Yusuke had never kissed her like that. He pulled away and saw her face was flushed.  
  
"Well does he?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said meekly.

Suzuka  
  
Suzuka was walking home when she heard giggling in the bushes so she walked over. She saw Miroku playing around with some girl she didn't know. Her eyes got wide and tears streamed down her face. I mean she may have just met the guy but she had grown to love him.  
  
"Miroku how could you," she whispered before running off. 


	8. Silence in the Station

Disclaimer: Ah Kyoko, you are an evil person. Twisting our poor love lives. Ah right, I don't own the characters in this   
  
story. I don't even own myself Oo;  
  
WARNING: This chapter deals with self hurt (a.k.a Cutting) so if you are offended by it please don't read it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suzuka had slowed her run to a walk, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Miroku..." she moaned quietly as she bustled into the police station.  
  
Kyoko had difted off to sleep in one of the plastic chairs, and Suzuka saw Naraku staring at her sleeping form.  
  
She threatened him, he smirked and fell back into the shadows of his cell.  
  
Suzuka was still crying as she fell on the bed in the small room they had added on the police station for her.  
  
She stayed crying for quite some time, until she got up and went to the bathroom. Looking around she found the razor lying  
  
in the shower stall. She gazed at it for a while, then picked it up slowly. Grabbing her right wrist she ran the razor down  
  
her arm, and watched the blood leave her body.   
  
Suzuka continued to cry from her eyes and her wound. suddenly she realized what she had done, and quickly bandaged her arm.  
  
She was thinking of an excuse for the wraps when Kyoko walked into the bathroom, yawning.  
  
"Suzuka, get out. I hafta shower," Kyoko grumbled.  
  
Her face a pasty white, Suzuka hurried out, and found herself being tailed by Miroku.  
  
"Hey, what's that on your arm?" he asked sounding concerned.  
  
She glared at him and replied coldly, "Nothing."  
  
His eyes widened at her tone and she ran out of the police station.  
  
"Bakura ( OC: yes I steal him from you Kyoko . ) never treated me like this," she groaned, "Why did I leave him for this   
  
place?"  
  
Suzuka ran and ran until she reached a local bar, then hurried inside.  
  
All eyes turned to her as she walked to the counter.  
  
"Beer," she muttered.  
  
The bartender looked at her suspiciously, "I'll need to see ID."  
  
Suzuka gave him a look that could have brought even a hungry lion down. "Give me a beer."  
  
He filled a glass quickly and said, "T-this ones on the house, miss."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
She drained it quickly and wanted another.  
  
"S'cuse me, ma'am. The gentleman over there would like to buy you a drink," the tender said as he pointed to a shadowy figure  
  
in the corner.  
  
"What is he, shy?" Suzuka said as she walked over to him.  
  
"So who are you?" she said quietly looking for any bit that wasn't covered by black.  
  
He took his hood off slowly and she gasped as a cascade of white hair fell out.  
  
"Bakura.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Kyoko yelled at Miroku as she stomped out of the bathroom, still in a towel.  
  
Miroku cowered, "I d-don't know," he said quietly, "I asked what was wrong with her arm and she just kind of glared at me.  
  
I haven't seen her since she ran out."  
  
Kyoko cursed, "I knew this was going to be like babysitting!"  
  
Just then Yusuke walked into the station and Kyoko froze.  
  
He smiled when he saw her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey, you didn't come home yesterday, where were you at?" he asked curiously as she stared at him.  
  
"You of all people should know!" she finally screamed at him and rushed out of the station.  
  
Yusuke gaped blankly after her.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everything is going perfectly, Akuma," Naraku muttered into the cellphone. "They bought it. Yes the whole deal. They   
  
haven't been back for two days. No I don't know where they are, I'm stuck in a jail cell. Alright. Bye," He hung up  
  
the cell just as Miroku and Yusuke entered the station.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere.. any idea where they could be?" Miroku said quietly, sounding worried.  
  
Yusuke did not speak, he had not spoken for the past two days.  
  
Naraku just smiled to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yes I updated! party! Okay well leave reviews please and thank you. 


	9. Brainwashed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, or InuYasha  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku watched quietly as Kyoko and Suzuka walked in, they had on a pair of baggy pants and black belly shirts. Kyoko sat down and watched Naraku.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked monotonously.  
  
"No reason," he said.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So what if I am."  
  
Kyoko glared a bit, and then she turned to Suzuka.  
  
"Yo, what's the matter with you? You've been quiet the last few days?" she asked.  
  
"I saw Miroku PLAYING with some other girl," Suzuka sneered.  
  
"Men, they're a bunch of cheating scumbags."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Just then there was an explosion. Half the wall was blown down and Akuma was seen standing in the rubble.  
  
"Akuma!" Kyoko yelled.  
  
Akuma only smirked and walked over to Naraku's cell.  
  
"About time you got me out!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Well sorry but I was held up!" Akuma yelled back.  
  
Akuma let Naraku out of his cell. They both walked over to Kyoko and Suzuka.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Suzuka squeaked.  
  
Then it was black for the both of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke and Miroku were now walking solemnly to the police station. When they went inside they saw a large note written in red letters on the wall.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR WOMEN AGAIN COME TO THE WAREHOUSE ON 15th AND 16th AND COME ALONE!"  
  
Yusuke and Miroku's eyes widened. They ran out, went into to a hover car, and drove off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Kyoko woke up in a large black room. She sat up and took in her surroundings.  
  
"W-where am I?" she asked herself.  
  
"You're in my lair," said Naraku coming out from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Naraku; you're mate-to-be."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Suzuka woke up in a large silver room, she sat up and got out of bed. She looked around a bit before asking herself one simple question.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my domain," said Akuma from the wall.  
  
"But...who are you?"  
  
"My name is Akuma and I am your mate-to-be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Ok there is the chapter and I'm sorry its short. 


	10. What is it that I'm trying to remember?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

Sorry for the long wait. This Chapter is being done by Kyoko since Suzuka's Microsoft Word is out of commission

_**Fic Start**_

"We're almost there Miroku," said Yusuke pulling up on 15th and 16th.

"Well how can we find them? There are 5 different warehouses!" Miroku yelled.

Suzuka was now dressed in a light blue dress that went to her knees. On her neck was a diamond studded necklace. She had on a pair of black heels to complete the outfit.

"You look stunning my love," said Akuma coming into the room.

"Thank you," she said.

Akuma came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Suzuka leaned into his body. He kissed her neck and Suzuka moaned at the feeling, though there was something tugging at the back of her mind. Something she wanted to remember, but at the same time to forget it.

_**Kyoko**_

Kyoko had on a long black dress. She had no jewelry because Naraku felt she looked beautiful without them. He came in and twirled her around. Then he made her face him. He made her kiss him full on the lips.

Kyoko had a feeling in her gut that she should stop and push him away. But she didn't know why.

'What am I trying to remember?' she thought to herself as Naraku pulled away.

**_Yusuke and Miroku_**

Yusuke and Miroku by now have checked 4 out of 5 warehouses.

"No luck in the rest so this one has to be it," said Miroku as they walked to the last one.

"Yeah, well here we go," said Yusuke as he opened the door.

They walked inside and saw that it was empty. No one was there.

"NARAKU!!!! AKUMA!!!!!" Miroku yelled.

His voice echoed off the walls.

"So glad that you could make it," said Akuma coming down the stairs.

"We were thinking you wouldn't show," Naraku said coming right behind him.

"Naraku, who are they?" asked Kyoko clinging onto his arms.

'Why does he seem familiar?' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, and why are they here?" asked Suzuka.

'Do...Do I know him?' she thought.

"Suzuka!" Miroku yelled.

"Kyoko!" yelled Yusuke.

"Who are you people!" they yelled.

'She doesn't remember me,' the boys thought at the same time.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you need to leave," Kyoko said.

'W-Why does my chest hurt when I say this,' she thought.

"I mean, you both seem like stalkers. You know us but we don't know you! Will you just leave us alone!" yelled Suzuka.

'A-Am I about to cry?' she asked herself.

"...what happened to you both?" asked Miroku.

'What did they do to you Suzuka,' he thought painfully.

"Nothing now leave us alone!" Suzuka yelled.

"Kyoko...why don't you remember?" asked Yusuke.

"What are you talking about? Don't remember what?" She asked looking at him skeptically.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" yelled Yusuke and Miroku at the same time.


	11. Turning on Each other

_Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_**Fic Start**_

"What are you talking about they did nothing to us," said Suzuka letting go of Akuma.

"You guys are weird, just go away before we have to make you," said Kyoko.

Miroku and Yusuke didn't say anything, they were too pained to.

Kyoko growled and transformed into her demon side. She had long silver hair with blue streaks and light blue eyes that looked almost white. She was wearing a long, black, Chinese Kimono with two slits that went up to mid thigh and a pair of red heels.

Suzuka transformed after her, but instead of having a full transformation, it was half of one. She was a hanyou. She wore a long white, ruffled skirt with a crown of white flowers on her head. With white flowers in her hair and to top it all off she had a white halter top with a white flower tied around her neck.

"It's either you two get out or I'll freeze your asses," said Suzuka pointing to them.

They didn't budge.

"Its your FUNERAL!" said Kyoko. At the word Funeral she launched a large sheet of ice at them.

When the ice cleared they were standing there, but they looked different. Yusuke's hair went from black to blonde and Miroku went from human to hanyou.

Miroku had on a black and white Chinese fighting gi and there was a large tattoo that went across his arm.

Yusuke had markings all over his chest and arms. His shirt was torn off and his pants had holes in them.

"ICE DAGGER!" yelled Suzuka. She formed an ice crystal in the shape of a dagger and launched it at Miroku.

"BLIZZARD!" Kyoko yelled. A large gust of cold air mixed in with snow shot at both of them.

Miroku caught the dagger and they both leapt out the way.

"Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke. A large blue beam of spirit energy shot out of his right index finger.

It his Kyoko dead in the chest and she flew back into Naraku, who in turn flew into the wall.

Miroku leapt out and kicked Suzuka in the chest. She went flying and hit Akuma, who skidded to a stop before he hit the wall.

Kyoko growled in frustration and jumped after Yusuke.

"SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled again. This time Kyoko dodged it. She brought her claws up to strike him but stopped in mid swing.

'Why can't I hit him!' she thought.

Yusuke took this as an opportunity and fired another Spirit Gun at her. She was hit dead in the stomach and it went through. She looked at him and a flash of pain and sorrow went through his eyes. Then she fell to the ground unconscious.

Suzuka got up and brushed herself off. Seeing her sister fall made her eyes go red. She looked to Miroku and fired another ice dagger. One after another she sent them and each time he dodged.

Miroku leapt from his spot and jumped up and caught a dagger. Suzuka got ready to fire another one in his stomach but something held her back.

Miroku jumped down with the dagger ready.

Then blood spilt as he stuck it through her stomach. She looked at him while holding the dagger.

"I'm sorry Suzuka," he whispered.

She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

Yusuke and Miroku looked to Akuma and Naraku.

"You're next!" they yelled.


	12. Acting on Realization

Miroku and Yusuke showed no signs of being worn out by their previous opponents.  
  
"You tell us what you did to them, and we'll be sure your death is quick and painless," Yusuke growled, as he crouched low to the ground.  
  
Naraku smirked and held his ground.  
  
"I planned on telling you regardless of you and your friends failed attempts to threaten me and Akuma," Naraku said calmly.  
  
"I've loved Kyoko since I first saw her. I wanted that girl in my arms, in my home, and in my bed. I saw no chance of getting her with the lifestyle I currently hold, so I decided to use a simple brainwashing technique. They do not remember you. They only know me and Akuma as their lovers and husbands. You've failed, even if you do beat us. You've lost your true loves, and theres nothing that will help you now."  
  
"You bastard!" Miroku seethed as he reached to pull of the beads to unleash his Kazanna.  
  
Yusuke stopped him. "You'll pull in Kyoko and Suzuka if you do that," he muttered.  
  
A hollow laughed escaped out of Akuma.  
  
"Come and get us, pretty boys."  
  
Roaring, they charged towards Akuma and Naraku.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled as he fired a shot out of his finger, straight at Naraku.  
  
Startled, Naraku was hit straight on in the chest. Slamming into the wall he got up slowly and brushed himself off.  
  
"And what are you planning on doing after killing me?" Naraku growled as he summoned his swarm of bees.  
  
Miroku and Yusuke stopped and looked at each other. What were they going to do? Suzuka and Kyoko didn't remember them, so why were they even here?  
  
Slowly Yusuke lowered his hand and stared at Akuma and Naraku.  
  
"Kyoko!" Suzuka called.  
  
She appeared to be in a dream, some misty green-grassed meadow. Suzuka knew Kyoko was around somewhere.  
  
Then she saw her, sitting the grass with her head in her hands, chest heaving up and down. It appeared she was sobbing.  
  
Suzuka ran towards her and hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"It's okay, we'll get out of here," Suzuka muttered soothingly.  
  
Kyoko looked up at her, eyes a dull red.  
  
"That's not the problem. Why couldn't I hit him? I tried but it wouldn't let me!"  
  
Suzuka's eyes glazed over as she explained to her sister what she thought.  
  
"We must have known them. Somewhere, sometime. I don't know about you, but I dont remember much before we met our husbands on that ship 3 years ago."  
  
Kyoko looked at the ground. "Are you sure we even met them?"  
  
The pair stared at the sky as they considered the possibilities.  
  
Slowly realization crossed their faces.  
  
"I have a feeling we need to have a long talk with our 'husbands'," Kyoko said, smiling.  
  
=O I actually made a chapter.!  
  
Kyoko will be finishing up the story, so have fun reading her crap . 


	13. Epilouge

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.**_

_**Also this is the last chapter. We will be making a sequel to this story so be on the look out for it. There will be more blood, action and even some character deaths.**_

_**Fic Start**_

Miroku stared at Akuma, his eyes were hallow and held no warmth, no compassion, nothing at all.

"What did you do to make them give us the cold shoulder?" Miroku asked devoid of all emotion.

"Simple illusions my dear friend, simple illusions," said Akuma.

"Don't you dare call me your friend!"

Miroku lunged at Akuma claws readied in front of him and slashed his torso.

They both were to busy fighting that they didn't notice the girls wake up.

Suzuka moaned as she came to. Her eyes slowly went around the room looking for something when she saw Akuma and Miroku. She quickly got up despite the pain and jumped in the way of their fight while Kyoko got in the way of Yusuke and Naraku's.

"Move out of the way," Akuma and Naraku said in unison.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" she yelled.

"IT'S EITHER YOU ALL START EXPLAINING OR WE'LL BE THE ONES DOING THE KILLING!" yelled Kyoko.

"You want to know, fine I'll tell you. They cast illusions to make you think that we betrayed you two. When you were both in your depressed states they kidnapped you and brainwashed you into thinking that they were your mates and we were your sworn enemies," said Miroku.

"If you don't believe us then fine, but we know what happened," said Yusuke.

Kyoko sniffed the air a bit.

"They aren't lying," she said.

"But tell us who you two are!" yelled Suzuka.

"I'm Yusuke, Kyoko's lover/boyfriend. We both met when were we only babies and I've protected and cared for her ever since," he said.

"I'm Miroku, Your potential boyfriend/lover. I met you when you first came here and got a job at the Preventors. I'm the one who kept watch over you and occasionally I would act like a letch and you'd blush,:" said Miroku.

Kyoko and Suzuka's eyes softened a bit.

"Didn't we say MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Akuma and Naraku yelled pushing them out of the way.

Suzuka went to the left of Akuma and slammed into Kyoko as she was flying into the walls. They both hit it and fell unconscious.

Yusuke and Miroku growled, their eyes flashed red and they bared their fangs.

Miroku leapt at Akuma and used his claws to tear through his skin and went through his chest. He then retracted his hand and clawed him again, this time it was the flesh near the heart instantly killing him.

Yusuke disappeared and reappeared behind Naraku and fired his spirit gun that went through his stomach. He then took his fist and hit him with the Spirit Shot gun which went right through his heart chamber.

"No matter what...you will never get ....their memories back," said Naraku dieing.

He stopped breathing. Yusuke and Miroku's eyes returned to normal and they changed back to their human forms and ran over to the girls.

"Kyoko, Kyoko wake up," said Yusuke holding her close to him.

"Come on Suzuka, you can make it. Just open your eyes," Miroku whispered in her ear.

Suzuka slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Miroku with a blank look. He hugged her tightly.

Kyoko woke up and stared at Yusuke. He pulled her to his chest and held her there.

"Why are you two holding us like that?" Suzuka asked.

"I mean, we don't even know you," said Kyoko.

"We'll help you get your memories back soon. Just let us stay like this for a little while longer," said Miroku.

They gave each other a blank look and just relaxed into their holds.

**_THE END!_**

_**LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL: TO REMEMBER, It's coming soon by two authoresses near you **_


End file.
